


A night to remember

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 7, Post canon, The Bang That was Promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: After an impulsive, passionate night together, Brienne has some questions in her mind.





	A night to remember

The day had been nothing short of harrowing. The dead were vanquished, but just for the time being, and only after a bloody battle that lasted all day, taking many lives, sapping the strength of the ones to survive. Tomorrow would be yet another struggle against the army which seemed to be replenishing itself tirelessly.

Brienne sank into her bedroll, wondering what would’ve happened had things turned out differently today. She and Jaime had escaped death by a hair’s breadth more than once. Back in the confines of her solitude, she closed her eyes in prayer, thanking the gods for keeping him safe. She shuddered at the thought of him being captured by the dead, the vision of him rising from the dead with bright blue eyes sending a shiver down her spine. But he was alive today, and all was well. As of now.

There was another aspect to what she had been through today, a rush of anxiety at the sight of him about to become the enemy’s prey, and something else... a sudden surge of the feelings she had harboured for him for ages. Her love for him had been simmering inside her for years, buried deep down, but never before had she felt such an urge to express it... until today, until they had almost met death in person. Maybe it was the fear of losing him forever that evoked such a feeling inside her. She had not succumbed to her impulse, though, and refrained from telling him how she felt.

Her head heavy with these thoughts, she was about to retire to bed, when Jaime barged into her tent.

Surprised by his unannounced presence, she quickly got up to meet him.

“Wench,” he whispered, panting heavily, coming to an abrupt halt about a couple of feet from her. “I-- I had to see you--” he seemed hesitant to go on, a hint of doubt in his eyes “--I can’t wait until morning.”

There was something odd about him. He looked vulnerable, reminding her of the Jaime she’d seen years ago in Harrenhal, when he had chosen to let down his guard in front of her. She could also sense something else tonight. They had locked eyes numerous times, each such instance loaded with emotions and unspoken words, but the way he looked at her now was unlike anything she’d ever come across before. There was fire in his eyes, a burning passion, a sort of desperation, even, something that couldn’t be expressed in words.

A few steps later he was closer to her, barely inches away, and near enough for her to catch a whiff of alcohol in his breath. But for that, he seemed quite sober, his speech coherent and his gait steady. He continued to gaze at her, long and hard, the intensity of the heat in his eyes scorching her very core.

Feeling almost naked under his stare, she tried to make conversation to get rid of the tension between them. “Ser Jaime, are you drunk--”

“A bit, but I’m perfectly in my senses, wench,” he answered her, his voice unnaturally deep and throaty, setting off a pleasant ache in the pit of her stomach.

 _What can I do for you,_ she meant to ask him, but before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms.

The way he looked at her, his heart beating against her chest, his breathing heavy and his breath mingling with hers, all of it told her everything she had to know. He wanted her. “S--Ser Jaime,” she stammered, unable to withstand his gaze anymore.

He said nothing thereafter. Instead, he simply kissed her, his lips, hard and rough pushing into hers. Taken aback by his move, she flung her arms around his neck to steady herself. Though unsure of how to react at first, she soon knew what she wanted and kissed him back, accompanying him in their joint quest for pleasure and closure. Her lips become one with his as she responded with passion and aggression that she didn't even know lay buried within her. His tongue teased her lips, demanding entry, coaxing her to open up to him, begging her to let him take her. She complied, shedding away her shyness and inhibitions, letting him in, tasting him, devouring him like a woman starved of love and a man’s touch. She could taste the wine on his tongue, the flavour mixed with his breath and his masculine scent increasing her ache for him, making her crave for his touch more than ever.

When he released her, leaving her dizzy and still reeling under the sweet torture he had subjected her to, she had to hold on to him for a while to regain her composure. Neither of them said anything even now, their eyes speaking to each other, each conveying their want for the other, their need to hold one another and their desire to spend the night together - united as one in body, mind and soul.

She didn’t resist when he undressed her hastily, clumsy as ever with his only hand. When it was her turn, her hands shook as she fumbled with his laces, her inexperience in the matter adding to her apprehension. She’d never been with a man before, and though she had been told what to expect, hearsay was different from actually going through it. Sensing her lack of confidence, Jaime held her hand for a brief moment, his eyes silently telling her to proceed, reassuring her that she was all he wanted.

Her heart was at her throat when he led her to the bed, and when he began kissing her, she closed her eyes, losing herself to his touch, surrendering to him, allowing him to touch her and kiss her where no man had ever been before. Looking back, she thought that the gods had perhaps written her fate the way it was for a cause. She’d probably been a maiden all these years for a good reason.

 _He_ was the reason, _he_ was the _one_.

His mouth and fingers taught her things she’d never dreamed she’d ever learn, showed her sensations she’d never imagined she’d experience, made her feel such love and affection for a man she’d never thought she’d grow to love. When they could take it no longer, he entered her, and with him came pain at first, only to disappear as soon as it had struck. When he was inside her, she felt whole, she felt complete, she felt wanted. She was his in the truest sense of the words.

When he took her to levels of pleasure that almost tore her apart, she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Surprised, she was, to find tears in her eyes when he cried out her name, but those were tears of joy at the realization of being loved and cared for. Men in Renly’s guard used to call it _fucking_ , with many even propositioning her for selfish reasons such as a bet, but little did she know then that one day she’d come to realize that it was more than just two bodies coming together.

It was two lives, two hearts, two souls...

“I love you, Brienne,” Jaime whispered, kissing away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. She lay in his arms, exhausted, but filled with such contentment that she’d never felt before.

+++++

When Brienne opened her eyes, it was still dark and Jaime was fast asleep. She sat up on the bedroll, lost in thoughts.

_I love you, Brienne._

She recollected his words, her mind racing back to last night. No doubt, he wanted her, and hells, she wanted him too, but did he actually mean what he said? He was drunk, so could it merely have been the result of his intoxication? Was it just a night of passion after a near-death experience and nothing else? Did it mean as much to him as it did to her?

Did he really love her? She’d never know unless he told her when he was sober, in his senses. She made to get up and get dressed, and as she looked around for her clothes, she felt a tug on her arm.

“Where are you going, wench?” Jaime was facing her, propped up on his pillow.

“To get dressed,” she replied, blushing at the memory of everything he had done to her last night. “You should probably leave, Ser Jaime,” she insisted, hoping no one in the camp walked into them right now.

There was a questioning look in his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I don’t think it’s appropriate for anyone to see you in my tent,” she explained, expecting the worst. If he didn’t love her, it would be a stigma, a blot on her character to have spent the night with a man who wasn’t her husband, particularly if it meant nothing more than an impulsive night to him.

“Why?” he asked her again. “What’s wrong in being seen with the woman I’m in love with? Especially, when I’m going to marry her--”

Brienne wasn’t sure if she'd heard him right. “What did you just say?”

“I love you,” he repeated his words, his eyes shining with affection and admiration. “I thought we had already established that last night. I told you--”

“But you were--”

“Drunk?” he prompted. “Yes, I was, but not so much that I’d blurt out things I don’t mean. Besides, people speak the truth when drunk, wench.”

“I thought it was just an impulsive expression,” she said in a small voice, guilty that she’d doubted his feelings, while at the same time elated that he had indeed meant it.

Jaime pulled her into his arms again, rolling them over so that she was under him. “I just said four words last night, Brienne--” he fondly kissed the tip of her nose “--and those four words have been the most heartfelt of all I’ve ever said in my life.”

“I love you, Brienne,” he told her again to dispel all doubts in her mind. “Though, I’m yet to hear your response, because you said nothing last night.”

She smiled, pulling him closer. “Ofcourse I love you, Jaime,” she confessed. “It couldn’t be any other way.”

“Ah, so it’s finally Jaime, then,” he teased, capturing her lips. “How I’ve craved to hear you say my name without the _ser_ _!_ Although, I’m surprised you thought last night meant nothing to me.”

“I’m ugly, and I’ve heard men need a woman after a bloodthirsty battle, so I thought maybe it was just an effect of the war and the wine…” she trailed away, unable to express further. “I was wrong, I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“If I thought you were ugly, do you think I’d have spent the night in your arms? Do you think, I’d be here now?” he asked, kissing her again. 

“No,” she agreed softly, kissing him back.

“Cersei’s the only woman I’ve been with earlier, wench, and now it’s you,” he told her. “I should've told you this long back, and not waited for a brush with death to wake me up. You’re my second and my last, and there will be no other. I want to marry you, my lady, and make you mine.”

“I'm already yours,” she replied shyly. “You've made sure of that last night.”

His eyes twinkled mischievously. “Now, was that little speech good enough to allay your doubts, or do you need me to do anything else?”

“Well, there is something...” Brienne said, blushing fiercely. “Why don’t you do what you did last night once more?”

Jaime broke into a grin. “It’d be my pleasure, my lady, anything to make you happy,” he growled, crushing her lips with his.

Time soon came to a standstill. Wrapped in each other’s arms once again, they took to finding happiness, comfort and the world in one another.

Brienne couldn’t ask for more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
